


Лестрейд опоздал

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Sherlock Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Холмс раздражен тем, что «ловля на живца» преступника, которого он выслеживал почти полгода, завершилась совсем не так, как ему хотелось. Ватсона же в этот момент волнуют несколько иные проблемы…





	Лестрейд опоздал

***

\- Я его видел, Ватсон. Своими глазами.

\- Холмс, но…

\- Никаких «но», мой друг. Я его видел. Я, материалист, во всем видящий разумные основания и корыстные мотивы! До сих пор это убеждение мне помогало, и не только в расследованиях. Но сейчас… Я увидел его воочию. Ангела возмездия. Как в Писании… 

\- Холмс, вы очень устали. Я сто раз вам твердил, что нездоровый режим вас однажды доконает. Не говоря уже о сильных препаратах, которыми вы злоупотребляете. Пожалейте себя! Если не ради себя самого, то хотя бы ради общества, которому вы так нужны…

\- Я занимаюсь расследованиями не для блага общества, а для собственного удовольствия. 

\- К чему вы клоните, Холмс? Такое чувство, будто вы в обиде на этого «ангела возмездия» за то, что он отнял у вас лавры победителя… Помилуйте! Какая разница, кто убил это чудовище? Джека Потрошителя давно пора было отправить на тот свет! И даже если это сделал какой-нибудь его подельник, мы все равно можем вздохнуть с облегчением. Вместе со всем Лондоном. 

\- Я все равно положил бы конец деяниям Потрошителя – рано или поздно. Но для меня делом чести было захватить его живым. Вы это понимаете или нет?

\- Кхм… Я считал, что для вас важнее было избавить общество от этой угрозы. Джек Потрошитель страшнее многих преступников, потому что он – психически ненормальный человек. Думаю, милосерднее сразу же убивать ненормальных, нежели подвергать их мучительным процедурам где-нибудь в Бедламе… Так что все завершилось далеко не худшим образом.

\- Я его почти выследил! Понимаете? Оставалось только схватить… И надо же было так все испортить! Откуда взялся этот ангел? Кто он? Что это было вообще такое?!

\- Холмс, вам не стоит нервничать… Поберегите себя.

\- Как вы думаете, Ватсон, всегда ли ангелы действуют на благо людей? Лично я в этом сомневаюсь… Мне, человеку, простительно быть эгоистичным и заботиться только о своих лаврах, но ангелы должны думать о нас, смертных… Так или не так, я вас спрашиваю?! Почему же тогда этот ангел не дал мне исполнить мою миссию? Я в таком бешенстве, что сейчас как никогда близок к истинному атеизму. Да еще и вы, Ватсон, поставили жирную кляксу на моих планах.

\- Но я…. Вы же знаете…

\- Знаю, знаю! Ох, уж это ваше ранение!

\- Я таков, какой есть. Но наверное, мне больше не стоит сопровождать вас в ваших расследованиях…

\- Простите, Ватсон. Я просто вышел из себя. Мне не стоило вам такого говорить.

\- Не извиняйтесь, Холмс. Мне и самому стыдно, что я так нелепо упал на вас в самый ответственный момент. Повезло, что хоть кости вам не переломал… Давно пора было смириться с тем, что я уже никогда не буду бегать так резво, как до ранения. Но я всё никак не мог привыкнуть. Знаете, в юности я ведь был чемпионом колледжа по бегу! И посмотрите, во что я превратился сейчас… Иногда эта нога вообще не слушается меня.

\- Забудьте о том, что я сказал, Ватсон. Главное, что мы оба остались целы после того падения с лестницы. С таким ранением, как у вас, бегать по склизким ступеням в портовом районе, да к тому же в сырую погоду – это граничит с геройством… 

\- Это граничит с сумасшествием, наверное... Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже. Когда мы упали с лестницы, Потрошитель запросто мог расправиться с нами обоими, как со свидетелями его очередного преступления. И это была бы моя вина. Нам повезло, что у него так вовремя возник конфликт с подельником…

\- Ватсон, вы опять выводите меня из себя! Ну какой подельник может быть у маньяка-одиночки?! 

\- Откуда нам знать, Холмс? Можем, у них там целый подпольный синдикат…

\- Синдикат? По продаже чего?

\- Внутренних органов человека…

\- Ха-ха! Люблю, Ватсон, ваш черный юмор… Может, когда-нибудь люди и научатся пересаживать внутренние органы, но сейчас такой синдикат мог бы послужить разве что интересам какого-нибудь африканского племени людоедов…

\- Холмс, давайте попробуем обсудить все заново, но трезво и без мистических натяжек! Хорошо?

\- Я не против. Начинайте!

\- Как вы считаете, могло случиться так, что как раз в тот момент, когда мы готовы были накрыть Потрошителя с поличным, на него напал…

\- Ватсон, если вы еще раз произнесете слово «подельник», я что-нибудь разобью от злости. Например, свою любимую фарфоровую трубку.

\- Нет-нет, не подельник! Я хотел сказать – уличный бандит. Увидел в трущобах хорошо одетого джентльмена – и решил напасть. Могло быть такое? По моему, вполне!

\- Допустим. Продолжайте.

\- У них завязалась драка. В тот же самый момент я, так некстати споткнувшись, рухнул на вас, и мы оба упали с той лестницы. Но им в пылу поединка было уже не до нас – и слава богу! Согласны?  
  
\- В целом – да. Но развивайте свою мысль. И?..

\- Возможно, при падении вы ударились головой…

\- Нет, Ватсон, это вы ударились головой! Я сам видел – прямо о край ступеньки!

\- Не спорю, Холмс. Да, я ударился и ненадолго потерял сознание. И, честно говоря, очень об этом сожалею… Хотел бы я воочию увидеть того, о ком вы отзываетесь как об ангеле возмездия! Но я ничего не видел, и мне остается лишь строить предположения. Так вот, если я ударился головой при падении, почему бы и с вами не могло произойти того же самого? Вы ведь можете даже не помнить об этом! Заявляю вам это как врач.

\- Что ж, вам виднее… Хотя я все равно уверен, что ничего такого со мной не происходило. И что же было дальше, по-вашему?

\- Вы пришли в себя почти сразу же, намного раньше меня – поэтому и увидели, как тот бандит убил Потрошителя. А бандит, в свою очередь, заметил, что вы пришли в себя. Наверняка он заметил и оружие в вашей руке – и потому благоразумно скрылся с места преступления, не соблазнившись возможностью напасть еще на двух джентльменов.

\- Хм… А как вы объясните тот факт, что вместо трущобного оборванца я видел там ангела?

\- Ну, Холмс… Как вам сказать… Мы имеем представление об ангелах только по картинам, фрескам и тому подобному. Кто знает, как они выглядят на самом деле? Повторяю: весьма возможно, что вы ударились головой. Оттого вам и почудилось на краткий миг нечто странное… Мне не хотелось говорить об этом подробно, так как это вредно для ваших нервов, но раз вы настаиваете – давайте поговорим. Что вы видели? Конкретно.

\- Он был очень высоким. Очень.

\- Он действительно мог быть человеком высокого роста. И вдобавок могучего телосложения, что визуально тоже увеличивает рост. Добавим к этому еще и тот простой факт, что из-за нашего столь несвоевременного падения вы впервые увидели его, лежа на земле. Это наверняка усилило иллюзию нечеловечески высокого роста.

\- Допустим, Ватсон. Но как вы объясните то обстоятельство, что на нем были блестящие темные доспехи?

\- Мне, конечно, далеко до вашего дедуктивного ума, Холмс, но на этот вопрос с легкостью дам ответ даже я. Дело было в порту, в предутренних сумерках, в проливной дождь. Человек, напавший на Потрошителя, скорее всего, был закутан в боцманский плащ. Эта промасленная темная накидка блестит и сама по себе, а тут еще дождь с грозой, да и темновато вокруг… Вот он и сверкал «доспехами» при каждой вспышке молнии, этот ваш так называемый ангел. 

\- «Так называемый»? Ну-ну.

\- Опять ирония? Ну скажите, Холмс, что еще в нем было такого ангельского, помимо роста и доспехов?

\- Крылья, Ватсон. Огромные черные крылья. Как и подобает ангелу возмездия.

\- Ох…

\- Вы тоже впечатлены?

\- Да, но не в том смысле, который имеете в виду вы… Я все больше начинаю опасаться пагубного влияния наркотиков на вашу психику. Вы медленно сводите себя в могилу этой вредной привычкой. Надеюсь, вы поймете это, прежде чем не станет слишком поздно.

\- Я и не ожидал от вас иного ответа, Ватсон. Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

\- О чем? Все мои мысли – об этом сегодняшнем происшествии!

\- Жаль, что Лестрейд уже ушел – вот с кем вы могли бы наговориться вдоволь!

\- Он помог нам добраться до дому – спасибо и на том… Но он должен был возвращаться к делам. Хотя да, я бы хотел обсудить с ним пару вопросов.

\- Я тоже.

\- Вы?

\- Да. Мне интересно, почему Скотленд-Ярд решил замять убийство Потрошителя. На мой взгляд, следовало бы как можно скорее успокоить перепуганных лондонцев… Лестрейд сказал, что не уполномочен говорить об этом, но я бы его непременно разговорил, если бы он так рано не ушел. Подумать только, Лестрейд отказался от лавров победителя! Как-то это странно, не находите? Мы ведь вышли на след Потрошителя одновременно!

\- Кстати, о Лестрейде. Извините, что снова начинаю, но… Вот инспектор наш, например, никаких ангелов там не видел. Он сам это сказал – вы же слышали…

\- Разумеется! Он и не мог увидеть там никого, кроме нас с вами да двух трупов – Потрошителя и его жертвы, над которой мы собирались поймать его с поличным. Ведь Лестрейд опоздал. Совсем чуть-чуть, но опоздал. Он прибежал буквально через минуту после того, как ангел исчез. Я это видел, в отличие от вас. Вы тогда еще не пришли в себя.

\- Выходит, он не сможет рассудить наш спор… Жаль. А насчет решения Ярда я вам так скажу, Холмс: не наше это дело. Давайте не будем ломать над ним голову. Возможно, там опасаются, что этот Потрошитель – такой же ложный, какими были все предыдущие. Сумасшествие заразно, знаете ли – особенно, если о нем трубят все газеты… У знаменитого убийцы, как вы помните, были подражатели.

\- Довольно бездарные, замечу!

\- О да! Если уж Лестрейд ни в одном из тех случаев не побеспокоил вас, справившись с ними самостоятельно… Так вот, я считаю, что верхушка Скотленд-Ярда решила перестраховаться: сначала некоторое время выждать, не возобновятся ли кровавые преступления с таким почерком, и только потом, если все будет чисто, доложить наверх. 

\- Ватсон, на сей раз это был настоящий Потрошитель! Ручаюсь. Я шел по его следам почти полгода, вы же знаете!

\- Я вам верю, Холмс. Убежден, что вы правы! И Лестрейд вам верит. Но мы не можем заставить начальство Лестрейда поверить вам. Да и нужно ли вам это? Главное, что вы победили!

\- Не я, Ватсон, не я… Победил он.

\- Лестрейд?

\- Нет. Ангел возмездия.

\- Кхм… Холмс, вы меня извините, но я, пожалуй, поднимусь к себе… Нога болит просто чудовищно, я бы хотел прилечь. Да и вам не мешало бы отдохнуть.

\- Да-да, Ватсон. Идите-идите… А я еще посижу у камина.

***  
\- Доктор Ватсон, к вам инспектор Лестрейд!

\- Благодарю вас, миссис Хадсон! Вы могли бы приготовить нам с инспектором чай?  
  
\- Конечно, доктор! Уже иду…

\- Заранее спасибо… Проходите, Лестрейд! Присаживайтесь к столу.

\- А где наш дорогой Холмс? А, Ватсон? Где он? Я хотел бы его видеть!

\- Он у себя, ему нездоровится.

\- Что ж, тогда не будем его беспокоить. И поговорим свободно.

\- Да, инспектор. Только негромко, ладно? Хозяйка наша, в отличие от многих пожилых леди, не страдает склонностью к подслушиванию, зато у Холмса слух как у гончей.

\- Ну, не острее, чем у нас с вами, верно?

\- Да, но не в этом облике. Увы.

\- Ну ладно, ладно, я буду осторожен… Итак, выкладывайте. К чему же вы с ним пришли в итоге?  
  
\- Чрезмерно высокий рост и блестящие доспехи мне с грехом пополам удалось объяснить естественными причинами. Но вот крылья… Тут здравый смысл спасовал. Пришлось списать все на эффект от наркотиков, которые он употребляет практически ежедневно.

\- Поверил? 

\- Я не уверен… Но в последнее время его буквально завалили интересными сложными делами, плюс эта работа по выслеживанию Потрошителя, которая растянулась на полгода…

\- Это вы к чему?

\- К тому, что его острый разум, наотрез отказывающийся воспринимать все мистическое, и без меня найдет спасительное объяснение увиденному. И скорее всего, этим объяснением для самого себя станет накопившая за последние месяцы усталость.

\- А вы его, конечно, охотно поддержите в этом выводе как врач…

\- Само собой! И о наркотиках снова вставлю словечко… О, а вот и чай! Большое спасибо, миссис Хадсон!  
  
\- Не за что, доктор. Если понадоблюсь, позовите. Я буду у себя.

\- Нам очень повезло, что наш подопечный не страдает особой щепетильностью в выборе средств. Иначе пришлось бы вам, Ватсон, взять на себя переговоры и на эту тему… А так – он сам родил идею «ловли на живца»! Чего же еще нам было желать?  
  
\- Не знаю, как он, а я как раз страдаю той самой щепетильностью. И мне бесконечно жаль ту несчастную…

\- Ватсон! Я же вроде бы говорил вам, что ей и без того недолго оставалось – с такой тяжелой болезнью. От силы месяца два. Говорил или нет?

\- Да, говорили… Но меня все равно мучит совесть.

\- У таких, как мы, совесть должна быть заменена чувством долга. Нам ни в коем случае нельзя колебаться в своих поступках. Да что далеко за примерами ходить! Ваши колебания тогда, в нашей афганской операции, стоили вам ощутимой части сверх-способностей…

\- Но я, как видите, еще гожусь на то, чтобы в нужный момент прикинуться немощным ветераном и прицельно точно рухнуть на нашего подопечного. Жаль, что это все же не помешало ему увидеть, как кое-кто напоказ сверкает крыльями и доспехами…

\- И вовсе не напоказ! Ну ладно, ладно, признаю – я виноват… Чего вы еще хотите от меня? Да, я тогда немного задержался в боевом облике, буквально на пару минут – завозился с этим Потрошителем. Вы же знаете, как тяжело справляться со взбесившимися големами…

\- Я повторю вам то, что говорил уже не раз другим нашим: прекратите использовать обычных врачей в качестве помощников, и такие случаи сами сойдут на нет! Нашим специалистам следует заниматься исследованиями только своими силами, пусть даже в ущерб скорости работы. Ведь сверх-людей опыты над человеческой плотью ничуть не напрягают. Ну, по крайней мере большинство из нас именно таковы, кхм… Но психика нормального человека не выдерживает подобной работы, и эти, как вы их цинично называете, големы сходят с ума… Хотя, как по мне, то, что они соглашаются подписать контракт с нами – уже признак того, что у них изначально с психикой не все в порядке… Никакой нормальный врач, даже страстно желающий заполучить человеческий материал для изучения, не пойдет на такое!  
  
\- Нормальный, может, и не пойдет. Но нам вполне хватает ненормальных.

\- А потом весь Скотланд-Ярд бросают на поиски очередного голема… И передовицы дымятся от кричащих заголовков…

\- Ну-ну, не преувеличивайте. Обычно мы довольно быстро хватаем свихнувшихся врачей, когда им удается бежать. Они исчезают бесследно – газетные писаки даже не успевают ничего вынюхать. Мы не даем общественности узнать настоящие имена тех медиков, которые трудились на нас, но затем вышли из строя – и из подчинения. Я же, в конце концов, не единственный из нашего братства, кто служит британской короне на стезе сыска… И не только там, кстати. Наши есть везде.

\- Да, таких, как мы с вами, много. Во всех сферах жизни империи. Знаете, иногда я жалею об этом… Жалею о самом факте нашего существования.

\- Ватсон, да вы совсем расклеились! Неужто вас так расстроила гибель этого голема? Или той портовой шлюхи, которая стала его последним экспериментом? Поймите же, оба этих человека – отработанный материал! Она – уличная девка с неизлечимой болезнью, он – свихнувшийся врач, который работу на нас, то есть на будущее благо человечества, сочетал, так сказать, с ассенизаторской деятельностью на благо отдельно взятого города. Но общество не терпит подобных «ассенизаторов», так что от Потрошителя пришлось избавиться. К сожалению, он оказался чрезвычайно хитер и так успешно скрывался даже от нас, что пришлось обратиться за помощью к вашему соседу по квартире.

\- Вы хотели сказать – к другу?

\- Можно и так выразиться, особой разницы не вижу… Что за сентиментальность, Ватсон? Можем мы, сверх-люди, хотя бы наедине с себе подобными побыть без масок? Право, мне надоело играть роль туповатого, амбициозного, но честного инспектора! А вам не надоело строить из себя скромного врача и робкого начинающего писателя? Мы же творим будущее! Мы создаем лекарства, которые когда-нибудь станут спасать людей от тех страшных болезней, от которых сейчас нет пощады! Неужели эта цель не стоит жизней всех тех жалких человеческих экземпляров, которым все равно место в тюрьме или на виселице? Или, к примеру, жизней тех, кто обречен и все равно скоро умрет?

\- Лестрейд, простите, но я сейчас совершенно не настроен на дискуссию… Меня интересует только один вопрос.

\- Да? И какой же?

\- Возможно ли частично стереть Холмсу память? Чтобы он забыл эти ваши крылья и доспехи? И вообще – всё то злосчастное утро?

\- Теоретически – да.

\- Мне не нравится ваш ответ, Лестрейд. Я так понимаю, что эта возможность по какой-то причине далека от практического воплощения…

\- Правильно понимаете. Между нами говоря, я и сам не отказался бы от того, чтобы именно так поступить с вашим компаньоном… Ох, простите – я хотел сказать, с вашим другом. Вы что думаете, мне охота изобретать для него идиотские отговорки – насчет того, почему смерть Потрошителя не стоит разглашать, а также о том, куда подевался труп этого преступника? Достаточно того, что я скармливаю такие отговорки собственному начальству… Еще и с вашим приятелем возиться! Вот спасибо-то!

\- Знаете, а ведь он, пожалуй, может захотеть осмотреть труп… И как вы объясните ему, что этого тела в вашем морге нет? И никогда не было?

\- А вот это, дорогой Ватсон, уже ваша забота! Напичкайте его чем-нибудь – пусть проваляется пару дней, скажем, с высокой температурой, ну или с расстройством желудка, а потом можно будет сказать ему, что труп Потрошителя уже похоронили. И сделали это после надлежащего расследования, конечно.

\- Но что, если он начнет расспрашивать об этом трупе не только вас? Он знаком со многими в Ярде…

\- Ватсон, еще немного – и я всерьез задумаюсь над тем, что вашего товарища по квартире было бы удобнее просто-напросто ликвидировать…

\- Только попробуйте! Я буду защищать его! Сколько хватит сил! 

\- Расслабьтесь, я пошутил… В конце концов, он нам может пригодиться в дальнейшем.  
  
\- Лестрейд, а что вы имели в виду, когда говорили, что стереть ему память теоретически все-таки возможно?

\- А вы что, не знаете о Слышащих? Правда, лично я за четверть века пребывания в братстве не видел своими глазами ни одного Слышащего… 

\- Конечно, я знаю о Слышащих. Это такой подвид сверх-людей, которые умеют читать мысли. Говорят, они встречаются крайне редко, и…

\- Редко – не то слово! Каждый – на вес золота. Без преувеличения.

\- Да, но какое отношение это имеет к моему вопросу?

\- Видите ли, они умеют работать и с памятью. Да-да! Правда, об этом знают далеко не все из наших… Вот если бы у нас в распоряжении был Слышащий, он бы стер ненужные воспоминания у вашего Холмса. Но последний из известных нам Слышащих состоял в братстве лет этак семьдесят тому назад или даже раньше… Он давно умер.

\- Неужели с тех пор не родилось новых таких людей?

\- Может, и родились. Но мы их пока не можем отыскать. В отличие от других типов сверх-людей, они не торопятся вступать в наши ряды. Более того – всячески скрываются от нас.

\- Неудивительно, знаете ли. Учитывая, что они умеют читать мысли… 

\- Ах, оставьте ваш сарказм… Нам очень, очень пригодились бы такие специалисты!

\- Но что, собственно, мешает выслеживать их точно так же, как и остальных сверх-людей? Высматривать их, скажем, еще в детстве?

\- Мешает их специфическое врожденное умение: они могут поднимать ментальный щит, то есть закрываться от нашего поиска. Большинство из них – не считая тех, кто сошел с ума от своего тяжелого дара, а значит, уже неинтересен нам – закрываются таким щитом почти постоянно. Поэтому их очень трудно отыскать… Разве что случайно удается, и то они почти никогда не соглашаются вступить в братство. Предпочитают вести жизнь простых обывателей.

\- Понятно…

\- Так что, Ватсон, не рассчитывайте на то, что вашему другу смогут стереть память. Действуйте своими силами. Выкручивайтесь как хотите, но чтобы в течение двух ближайших дней он был бы не в состоянии даже с постели встать, а не то что добраться до Уайтхолла! А дальше я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь, если у него возникнут неудобные для нас вопросы… Вам ясно?

\- Куда уж яснее… Я надеюсь, после этого случая его оставят в покое?

\- Конечно. До тех пор, пока он не понадобится нам вновь. Мне пора, Ватсон.

\- Всего доброго, Лестрейд…

*** 

\- Наконец-то, Холмс! Слава богу, вы очнулись! Как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Уже гораздо лучше. Спасибо, Ватсон. Я долго спал?

\- Спали? Да вы два дня метались в жару!

\- Надо же! Занятно, как спрессовывается время в ходе болезни… Меня никто не спрашивал, миссис Хадсон? А почта была?

\- За два дня пришло пять писем, мистер Холмс. А вчера к вам заходил инспектор Лестрейд. Я проводила его к доктору Ватсону, и они побеседовали за чаем.

\- Кстати, миссис Хадсон, можно чаю? Моего любимого, с бергамотом…  
  
\- Конечно, дорогой мистер Холмс! Сейчас принесу. 

\- Ватсон, наш друг Лестрейд приходил, наверное, по поводу Потрошителя? Да-а-а! Тот неизвестный оборванец обошел нас всех – Лестрейда, меня, вас… Он собственноручно убил маньяка, лишив инспектора законной премии, а меня – удовлетворения от блестяще законченного дела. 

\- Оборванец?.. 

\- Тот парень из трущоб, который убил Потрошителя прямо на наших глазах. Ах да, вы же ударились головой и ничего не видели…

\- Холмс, когда вы в первый раз рассказывали мне об этом – помните, еще там, в порту? – то говорили не об оборванце…  
  
\- Вот как? А о ком же?  
  
\- Об ангеле возмездия…

\- Я? Об ангеле?

\- Ну да. Якобы там был ангел – с черными крыльями и в блестящих темных доспехах.

\- Что за романтическая чушь, Ватсон!

\- Холмс, но вы сами это говорили, даже расписывали в подробностях…

\- Видимо, это был уже горячечный бред. Сами же говорите, я два дня пролежал в сильном жару…

\- Наверное, так… Скорее всего, вы подхватили простуду еще до той злосчастной ночи, а охота на Потрошителя под проливным дождем лишь довершила дело. Кстати, а как выглядел тот оборванец? 

\- В деталях я его не рассмотрел, конечно – дождь, гроза, темень… Единственное, что помню – он был закутан в боцманский плащ. Да, не повезло Потрошителю с выбором места действия! В порту всегда надо быть настороже, особенно в такое время суток.

\- Ваш чай, джентльмены! Ох, я так рада, что Потрошитель убит… Наконец-то! Грешно, конечно, радоваться чьей-то смерти, но тут просто камень с души упал…

\- Миссис Хадсон, учтите, что инспектор просил меня и Холмса не разглашать обстоятельства этого дела…

\- Я не из болтливых, мистер Ватсон. Мало о чем говорю, хотя много чего слышу. Так уж заведено: слышащий должен молчать.

\- Как вы сказали?

\- Отвечу вам, доктор, словами Писания: «Кто хранит уста свои и язык свой, тот хранит от бед душу свою». И еще: «Говорит слышащий слова Божии, имеющий ведение от Всевышнего» _._  
  
\- Что?!

\- Миссис Хадсон, к чему столь торжественные уверения? Мы с Ватсоном и без того не сомневались в вашем умении хранить тайну. Кстати, Ватсон, а вы ведь тоже пострадали наравне со мной и Лестрейдом! Тот оборванец своей выходкой спутал все карты Скотленд-Ярду и в итоге лишил вас возможности написать рассказ об этом деле. Не так ли? Ватсон… Ватсон! Что с вами?

\- Ничего, Холмс. Просто голова на минутку закружилась.  
  
  
2018 


End file.
